


Warmth of a Hearth

by Steph_Schell



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Bass cuddle in front of a fireplace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of a Hearth

Miles stretched out his legs on the ottoman and watched the flames flicker in front of him. He wanted to hold on to this peaceful feeling as tightly as possible. The feeling of Bass curled tight to his side, almost asleep but not quite. Miles lazily played with the other man's curls as he watched the fire place glow. They wouldn't get this chance again for the rest of the season. Tomorrow they would drive to Chicago where Miles' family was waiting. Which would suck.

"You're thinking too loud," Bass grumbled, half asleep already.

"You can always go back to the room," Miles pointed out.

"Comfortable."

"Except for my loud thoughts."

"What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Dealing with my family tomorrow."

"You mean dealing with Rachel tomorrow."

"She's not the most accepting person when she's not pregnant. And this is just going to make things worse. Besides, she's not very fond of you."

Bass yawned and shifted. "She'll deal. Charlie loves me."

Miles chuckled as he thought of his vivacious little niece who had a tendency to cling to Bass' leg the minute they got there and not let go until the other man was back in the car. "True. Drives Rachel up the wall."

"And you will love every second of watching that."

"I will."

"And next week we'll be back in Jasper. With my family. Who will fawn over both of us and demand that we find a home near them so we can adopt kids and raise a family."

Miles smiled at that image. "As long as your sisters don't try to take us shopping again."

"They watch too much TV. They think all gays have fashion sense."

"Have they seen you recently?"

"I'd hit you if I wasn't too comfortable to move. Besides, I steal most of your clothes so this really reflects badly on you."

"Your sisters love me."

"Because you aren't related to them."

"Hey, I've got an idea."

Bass lifted his head sleepily. "What's that?"

"We'll do what your parents want and move to Jasper with Charlie. We can make your sisters babysit when they piss us off."

"Oh no, that is a horrible idea," Bass replied. "Because they would teach Charlie all their dirty tricks and tell her all sorts of blackmail."

"Foiled again," Miles sighed. "Oh well. Worth a shot."

Bass grinned at him. "Told you I was the brains of this outfit."

"Yes you are," Miles agreed, leaning down to kiss him. "It's pretty much why I keep you around."

"Oh good. I was worried you only wanted me for my body."

"It is a damn fine body."

Bass laughed and Miles went back to the flames. "We should move this to the room," Bass said to his shoulder.

"We will," Miles agreed sleepily. "Eventually."

They spent the entire night in the chair.


End file.
